Moments of Music
by ChibiHikariIchi
Summary: Song challenge I got from Sarah-chan! Write 50 one-shots one random songs I get on my I-Pod, with the pairing JohanxJudai. Shounen-ai. Rated for safety.
1. Ghost Opera

**Lizzie: **Okay, so I'm finally getting round to the challenge I got from Sarah-chan! I got a challenge from her to put my I-Pod on shuffle then write 50 one-shots based on the songs I get, and skip any instrumentals since I've got a few of them on my I-Pod... Oh, and I will put each one-shot in separate chapters. And As I'm studying for exams, I might take my time putting some of them up.

**Muse Judai:** Sounds like fun!

**Lizzie: **Hm, and you will like this since I'm going to be pairing you with Johan!

**Muse Judai:**_W-what!_

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, supernatural.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

**Edit: **This chapter has been completely re-written.

-x-

**Song 1: Ghost Opera by Kamelot**

"I've got something to show you." Judai said, tugging Johan along the hallway.

"All right, all right, but you don't need to pull my arm off." Johan replied with a small laugh. Judai instantly blushed and let go of his hand

"Sorry." Judai said. They walked in silence in Judai's childhood home. They were there to visit Judai's parents, who had wanted to meet the man that had proposed to their son, for obvious reasons.

"Okay, so this is my grandmother's old practice room, it's also my favorite room." Judai said, pushing open a door on the left. Johan followed him into the room and gawped. It was a beautiful music room, with a grand piano being the main feature.

"Watch this." Judai said, walking over to one of the chairs. He also picked up a violin on the way. Once he sat down he started to play Beethoven's 5th Symphony, 1st movement. Johan just sat there and listened, but jumped when he suddenly heard a piano playing alongside Judai.

"What the..." Johan whispered in awe. There was no one at the piano, but the keys looked like someone was pressing them.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Judai asked and Johan jumped again, he hadn't even noticed Judai had stopped playing.

"Yeah." Johan answered.

"Obaa-san is the one that taught me how to play." Judai said, looking away from Johan.

"But I thought your Obaa-san had died when you were three?" Johan asked, confused.

"She did, but when I was five I came into this room and I saw Obaa-san's ghost and she taught me how to play most the instruments in this room." Judai explained.

"Wow..." Johan murmured.

"You're the first person I've told about this. I thought if I told someone they'd think I was crazy, I wouldn't blame you if you think I'm crazy, bu- Mmph!" Judai rambled. He was cut off when Johan had pulled him towards him and captured his lips with his own.

"I don't think you're crazy..." Johan murmured to him with a loving smile. Judai blushed but smiled back. The gap between the two boys was closed again.

If the two had been paying attention to their surroundings, however, they would have seen an old woman appear, give tham a small smile, and then disappear, giving them her blessings.

-x-

**Lizzie: **That was hard!

**Muse Judai: **How so?

**Lizzie: **I took ages to think of an idea for this song! It doesn't really suit you two. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you watch for the next one!


	2. Monster

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! I hope you like it ^.^

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, ManjoumexJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of rape, abuse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

**Edit: **Just cleaned up the grammar and spelling

-x-

**Song 2: Monster by Meg and Dia**

Judai always had a bruise on him. That simple fact was more than enough to make Johan worried about his best friend and secret crush, secret as said boy was with Manjoume.

When Johan had asked him about it he had just smiled and told him he was clumsy. Johan had to admit, the brunette was clumsy, but not so clumsy that he would always have a bruise on him, but Johan didn't say anything as he felt that if Judai hadn't told him what was happening first time, he wouldn't tell him at all.

He first suspected Manjoume when the ravenette had roughly grabbed Judai's arm and a flicker of fear went across Judai's face as he was pulled out the room.

He then started to notice other little things, like Judai flinching slightly when someone touched him, he also saw that Judai was reluctant to go anywhere with Manjoume, especially if it meant Judai would be alone with the other boy.

With this in mind, Johan started to look for other things that indicated that Judai was being abused.

But he had noticed too late.

Manjoume had been getting increasingly annoyed about haw close Johan and Judai were getting and that drove him to his breaking point.

He raped Judai.

Now Johan sat by Judai's bedside, tears running down his face as he looked at Judai, who looked fragile due to all the machines attached to him. Judai looked like he was sleeping, but Johan knew better.

There was little chance Judai would wake up from the coma he was in.

"Judai... I'm so sorry... If I'd only noticed sooner..." Johan whispered. He closed his eyes and prayed that Judai would forgive him, if he ever woke up.

-x-

**Lizzie: **… Wow, that was dark... now I'm wondering if I should up the rating...

**Muse Johan: **Judai! No! Lizzie, please tell me Judai lived!

**Lizzie: **That's up to the reader, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was so dark...


	3. In the Air Tonight

**Lizzie: **Another one! Yay! I was super surprised when I got this song.

**Muse Johan: **And you wouldn't move until you heard the drum bit.

**Lizzie: **Hey, the drum bit is good! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, overload of fluff.

**Pairing: **JohanxJudai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

**Edit: **Cleaned up the grammar and the spelling.

-x-

**Song 3: In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins**

Johan felt that today was the day for what he had planned.

It was graduation day and Principal Samejima even had them wearing the black cloaks and hats. Johan struggled to not fall asleep during the final speech and noticed Judai nodding of out the corner of his eye. He quickly nudged his boyfriend and his head shot up. Judai stuck his tongue out at Johan and looked up at the stage.

"And now, I present the class of 2010!" Principal Samejima said. All the students stood up and threw their hats up with cheers of 'We did it!' Judai hugged Johan, smiling happily.

"Judai, can I ask you something?" Johan asked. Judai blinked.

"You just did, but, sure!" Judai said happily.

"Well, uh... I did have a bit of a speech prepared but I don't want to risk you falling asleep, so..." Johan started nervously. Judai tilted his head, confused. Johan took a deep breath and pulled out the small box in his pocket, getting down on one knee. He opened the box, revealing a diamond ring, and looked at Judai. "Yuki Judai, will you marry me?"

Judai just stood there, stunned. Johan felt rejection stirring in his stomach. He started to get up when Judai suddenly shouted "YES!" He was suddenly glomped by Judai, but he somehow managed to not fall down. They both stood up and Johan slipped the ring on Judai's finger and they kissed happily.

"Oh god, the sappiness is killing me!" Manjoume yelled. Asuka whacked him on the back of the head. "OW!"

"I'm glad you're my fiancé now." Johan said happily. Judai looked at him like he had just realised something very important.

"So _that's _what fiancé means!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I burst out laughing when I got that idea for the ending. This one shot actually has nearly nothing to do with the song. I got this idea from the lines "I can feel it coming in the air tonight" and "I've been waiting for this moment, all my life" I hope you enjoyed!


	4. What Dreams Are Made Of

**Lizzie: **Wow, I've had quite a few people putting this on their alerts. I'm really happy now ^.^

**Muse Judai: **Basically, she means thanks to those who put her on their alerts.

**Lizzie: **-Nods vigourously- Yup! Now, I hope you enjoy this one!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings:** Another fluff monster...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I don't own the songs either.

-x-

**Song 4: What Dreams Are Made Of (Ballad Version) by Paolo and Isabella**

Judai sighed happily as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend, Johan, as they watched the night sky, which was clear of clouds and full of stars. The beautiful picture was made even more beautiful by the full moon hanging in the sky.

"I could sit like this forever and never get bored." The brunette murmured. He felt the other boy's chest vibrate slightly as he chuckled.

"That's unusual for you, you get bored easily." Johan replied. Judai wrapped one arm around Johan's waist and Johan wrapped his arm around Judai's shoulders.

"I don't get bored when I'm with you." Judai said. Johan smiled and kissed Judai's forehead. Judai was quick to turn his face up and kiss him on the lips.

As they kissed, the stars twinkled on happily.

-x-

**Lizzie: **To borrow Manjoume's line, the sappiness is killing me! X_X

**Mark: **Oh, great, she's playing dead... -Grins evilly, then reaches out to tickle Lizzie-

**Lizzie: **Gah! I'm up!

**Muse Judai: **Who's this?

**Lizzie: **You live in my head and you don't know? Mark's my boyfriend!

**Muse Judai: **Ah, okay. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed!


	5. Dude Looks Like A Lady

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! I'm being a good little authoress and updating as often as I can! I hope you enjoy!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **It's an AU

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, I don't own the songs either.

_Lots of writing: _Flashback

-x-

**Song 5: Dude Looks Like A Lady by Aerosmith**

When Johan had first met Yuki Judai, he had thought the boy was a girl.

_Johan had been walking along the street, phone in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other, texting Asuka when he walked into someone and his coffee spilled on both of them_

_Johan looked up quickly and met sparkling brown eyes on a cute face with pale pink plump lips._

"_Gah! I'm so sorry Ma'am!" Johan said, while looking for the napkin he knew he had put in his pocket. While doing so he looked over the person he had bumped into. She had spiky brown hair that had a mop of lighter brown on the top, she also had a slim and curvy build, even though she seemed to have a very small bust. Johan even admitted to himself that even though he was gay, this woman was very attractive._

"_Er, actually, I'm a guy." The other said. Johan froze and looked over the wom- man again._

"_No way." Johan said disbelievingly. The other boy laughed and smiled at him, and Johan almost lost his breath._

"_I get that often, don't worry, anyway I've got to go. I'm meeting someone soon." The other boy had then run of, leaving Johan stunned on the pavement._

The next time Johan met Judai, it was at work.

"_Anderson!" A voice shouted. Johan's head snapped up and looked at his boss._

"_Yes Sir?" Johan asked._

"_I've found you a new partner, I think you'll enjoy working with him." His boss started, he then paused and looked at all the people who were obviously trying to eavesdrop on them. "And no matter how hard it is to believe, he is a guy."_

_Johan had almost choked on the air when the boy he had bumped into walked up._

"_Ah! It's you!" The boy said. "Nice to see you again, I'm Yuki Judai, and apparently I'm going to be working with you."_

His boss was right, it was fun working with Judai. They had become fast friends and within a month, they were dating. His friends had then demanded to meet the guy he was dating, and he had agreed readily, but never once mentioned Judai's true gender.

"_Guys, this is Yuki Judai." Johan said. The others looked over Judai with stunned faces._

"_I thought you were gay, Johan." Fubuki half asked, and got slapped on the head by Asuka. "OW!"_

"_Nice to meet you Miss." Shou greeted. Judai couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. The others looked on in confusion._

"_Johan, you're girlfriend's crazy." Manjoume said. This just made Judai laugh harder and Johan snicker._

"_I'm a guy!" Judai exclaimed when he had finally calmed down enough._

"_WHAT!" Johan and Judai almost collapsed with laughter at their stunned faces._

Of course, once the confusion was over, Judai was quickly accepted into the group of friends. And now, he couldn't be happier with his life now that he had Judai.

And Judai, even though he sometimes got annoyed at being constantly mistaken for a girl, would say the same about having Johan.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I had a lot of fun with this one! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	6. Show Me Love

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! I'm in a really good mood after reading chrisandersenyuki's review to my last chapter, and I agree that Judai cross dressing would have really added to the confusion.

**Muse Judai: **You aren't going to make me cross dress are you?

**Lizzie: **-Evil grin- Maybe...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **Er, neglect, maybe?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 6: Show Me Love by t.A.T.u (One of the few pop/dance bands I like...)**

Judai didn't have much experience with love, after all, with his parents constantly away on business trips and being an only child, it wasn't all that surprising.

It was one of the reasons he surrounded himself with friends, to try to make up for the past, but it never quite filled the hole in his heart.

When Johan had transferred to their school, he had immediately become one of Judai's friends, but, unlike his other friends, had managed to see the hole in Judai's heart, and had quickly become more than a friend to Judai.

He had helped Judai understand his feelings better, how to tell the difference from bonds of friendship to bonds of family and bonds of lovers.

Judai still didn't understand his and Johans relationship, as sometimes Johan was like a best friend, sometimes like an older brother, and sometimes a lover.

But Judai wouldn't have it any other way.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Awwww, I loved the ending to this one, I'm really happy with it. I actually got the idea for this one studying for my Psychology exam, and I was studying a child neglect case study and I saw that the kid who was neglected tried to surround himself with friends and I was reminded of Judai, so, this is what came from it, well, the song helped as well.


	7. Misery Business

**Lizzie: **Another chapter!

**Pairing: **JohanxJudai (As always), JudaixAsuka (It's pretty one-sided though)

**Warnings: **Asuka bashing, personally, I don't mind her but it fit into the song, so... and boy love, but that's to be expected by now, surely

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 7: Misery Business by Paramore**

Johan felt jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach as he watch Asuka drag Judai to god knows where.

Judai and Asuka had started to date at the beginning of the year, but most of the other students could tell that Judai only went out with Asuka because he hadn't wanted to hurt his friend's feelings.

When Asuka finally dumped Judai, saying she was tired of not going past small kisses that didn't even use tongue, Johan waited a couple of weeks before confessing his feelings to Judai, in front of a stunned Asuka.

And to add insult to injury, their first kiss had used tongue, and it was _amazing._

Asuka still glared at the couple regularly, especially during cute moments, but Johan and Judai couldn't be any happier.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Not too keen on this one, I kinda like Asuka so it's a bit weird to be bashing her...


	8. Colours of the Rainbow

**Lizzie: **All right, another chapter! Lets hope I'm happier with this one than the last one.

**Parings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **Boy love (BoyxBoy) but that should be expected by now

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 8: Colours of the Rainbow by Tune Up! Vs Italobrothers**

If Judai had to pick his favourite feature on Johan, it would be his eyes.

Johan's eyes were a beautiful emerald green that took his breath away when he first met him, but as he got to know him, he started to see flecks of other colours.

Like, when Johan was really happy about something, flecks of yellow seemed to come out and the colour made Judai happy too.

When he was calm, light blue would appear, calming Judai even when he was extremely hyper.

If Johan was angry, on the rare occasions it happened, his eyes darkened and Judai would wish to see the happy bright green again.

But when Johan was lustful, Judai couldn't help at the eyes that seemed to brighten and darken at the same time and show all the flecks of the colours that made up his lovers eyes.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hmmmm, I'm not sure if I should have put more in that... What do you think?


	9. Love You To Death

**Lizzie: **Wow, I really didn't think this would do well, but the amount of people of putting this on their alerts is proving me wrong, thanks guys! And a special thanks to those who reviewed as well! -Hands out cookies-

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Character death.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 9: Love You To Death by Kamelot**

Johan lay in his bed, slowly dyeing from a broken heart, well, that's what the others had said it was, and he agreed. After all, his heart had been broken when Judai had told them the horrible news.

_Judai walked into the cafeteria looking slightly pale. Johan immediately asked him how it had went, as he had told him to go to the medical room._

"_Knowing you two, he's probably pregnant." Manjoume said, only to cower as several people glared at him._

"_Guys, it's bad news." Judai said. Attention immediately swung to him._

"_Judai, what's wrong?" Johan asked hesitantly. Judai seemed to take a deep breath before he continued._

"_I've... I've got Acute Leukaemia." Judai mumbled, but as the room had been silent, they all heard him. Johan swore his heart stopped at that moment._

"_Oh god..." He vaguely heard Asuka murmur beside him. He felt himself stand up and walk over to Judai. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, placing his chin on top of the brunette's head, desperately trying to keep the tears held back but they trickled down his face anyway. Judai returned the hug, but didn't cry, like he was trying to support Johan even though he was the one ill._

Judai regularly disappeared to the hospital after that, but it soon became obvious the doctors couldn't do anything to save his life, so they sent him back to duel academy, so he could be with his friends before he died.

Johan had entertained a few thoughts of killing himself so he could still be with Judai after he died, but the promise he had made squashed those thoughts.

"_Johan." Johan turned round to look at Judai curiously._

"_You know you said you'd die for me?" Judai asked. Johan nodded. He remembered that like it was yesterday._

"_I don't want you to die for me, I want you to _live _for me." Judai continued seriously. Johan walked back over to Judai and pulled him into a hug._

"_I don't know if I can, but I promise to at least try." Johan murmured into the brunette's ear. _

"_That's all I can ask for."_

But, when Judai had slipped away, Johan's heart had broke beyond repair. Johan couldn't bring himself to eat anything, and the few things his friends had managed to make him eat, he threw back up within minutes. He looked and acted like a zombie, going through each day never really feeling anything.

"Judai... I'm sorry I couldn't live for you." Johan whispered as the darkness overtook him.

Johan groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Judai smiling at him.

"Welcome home, Johan." Judai whispered to him. Johan replied by kissing him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-sniff- This one was so sad! I can't believe I wrote this! Poor Johan!


	10. Immortal

**Lizzie: **All right, I do have an excuse for not updating. In fact, I have several. 1) I'm doing my highers right now (Major exams if you don't know) 2) My roommate has gained a recent obsession with youtube, so it's rare I do get on the computer. 3) My imagination seems to be getting sucked away by the stress of the exams 4) I found out my Aunt Melissa is pregnant and 5) My sisters boyfriend proposed to her. So, updates will be a lot slower now, but I'll do my best to keep updating!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 10: Immortal by The Rasmus (Inspiration mainly came from the title)**

Forever is such a long time. But Johan would happily spend forever with Judai.

When he first met Judai something had felt familiar about the brunette, and when Judai said the same thing about Johan, he had felt relieved for some reason.

Sho had jokingly suggested that the two boys had met in a past life, and that they were destined to meet again.

Johan wasn't entirely sure what to think about that, but swore to himself that if he and Judai were reincarnated after they died, he would find him again.

Because forever seemed too long to bear without him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I have... no idea where this came from. But I kinda like it so... -shrug-


	11. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

**Lizzie: **Ah, another chapter.

**Muse Manjoume: **Don't sound so excited...

**Lizzie: **Urasai, Manjoume. I hope you enjoy!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 11: Kiss Kiss Fall In Love by... uh... I'm not sure who it's by but it's the Ouran High School Host Club theme...**

Most people thought Johan and Judai fell in love at first sight, and while that might have been true for Judai, Johan wasn't sure as he hadn't realised his feelings for the brunette until one night he had been in Judai's room, after a duel and Judai had fallen asleep.

Flashback:

_'Typical Judai.' _Johan thought as he picked up the cards Judai had dropped when he had fallen asleep.

_'He looks so cute when he's asleep... Woah, back up Johan, Judai is your best friend! You shouldn't be thinking of him like that!' _Johan berated himself, but he couldn't help but look back at the sleeping boy. Judai's face was totally relaxed and his lips looked like they had formed a slight pout, making Judai look very kissable.

Johan quickly shook his head to derail that train of thought. He picked up the last card from the floor, Hane Kuriboh, and set the deck on the desk.

He then walked over to Judai, and knelt in front of the brunette so he could pick him up and put him in bed but he found his eyes wandering to Judai's lips, again. The next thing he knew, he had lent forward and covered the smaller boy's lips with his own.

Johan's eyes widened and he pulled back quickly. _'What did I just do that for!' _Johan thought and put his fingers on his lips, which were tingling.

_'Have I fallen in love with Judai?'_

End Flashback

Johan had tried to act like nothing had happened afterwards, but he had become jumpy around Judai, half expecting him to turn round and ask Johan why he had kissed him.

Asuka was the one to notice Johan's change in behaviour and after a lot of prodding, Johan had finally confessed what he had done to her. Asuka had just smiled and told Johan to tell Judai how he felt instead of stealing kisses, which had caused Johan to resemble a blue haired tomato.

It took a while, but Johan finally told Judai his feelings for him. He had been completely surprised when Judai had smiled at him and said "About time!" And had kissed him.

But the biggest surprise came with what Judai said next.

"So, did you enjoy kissing me when you thought I was asleep?"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I enjoyed this one! I hope you like it as much as I did!


	12. Eva

**Lizzie: **Wow... It seems right after I tell people that updates might be slowing down, I get a lot of free time and my imagination comes back... how strange. All right! I'm going to answer two queries I got in a PM.

Q: Who is Sarah-chan? A: Sarah-chan (the person that gave me the challenge) Is a close friend, practically a sister, who is as big of a spiritshipping fan as me!

Q: What was the challenge exactly? A: The challenge was to listen to the songs on my I-Pod and turn the songs (Can be anything from the song, from a line to the title, even the video can be used) I could into a one-shot with JohanxJudai in it until you have 50 of them and post them on fanfiction as you write them. If I couldn't think of anything for it, or it was an instrumental, then I skip the song.

**Lizzie: **That's that! On with the story!

**Pairings: **Light JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 12: Eva by Nightwish**

Johan was sitting in class bored, he let his mind wander and he suddenly rembered a memory he had forgotten a long time ago.

Flashback:

_'Japan is amazing.' _Johan thought happily as sat on the swing. It was really sunny and warm, compared to Norway (1) anyway.

Johan suddenly noticed another boy with brown hair looking about his age, which was six, sitting on the bench alone apart from what seemed to be a brown ball of fluff floating near his head (2). Johan got off the swing and walked over to the other boy, glad he was nearly fluent in Japanese.

"Hiya! My name's Johan, what's yours?" Johan said. The brunette jumped, having not seen Johan approach.

"I'm Judai." Judai mumbled.

"Why are you here all alone?" Johan asked. Judai's shoulders seemed to sag.

"The others don't want to play with me because when I lose in a duel against them, something bad happens to them." Judai said.

"Well that's silly!" Johan shouted, making the brunette jump again. "You don't want anything bad to happen to them right?" Judai shook his head quickly. "Well there you go, you're not a bad kid then!"

Judai seemed to be extremely relieved , but he jumped again when the brown ball of fluff next to his head cooed loudly.

"Is that a duel spirit? Cool! I have one too! Her name's Ruby!" Johan exclaimed happily as Ruby appeared next to him.

"This is Hane Kuriboh." Judai replied, smiling.

"Wanna play tag?" Johan asked. Judai blinked at the abrupt change of topic, before smiling and nodding. Johan reached out and tapped Judai on the nose.

"Tag! You're it!" Johan yelled and then ran away. Judai sat there stunned for a second before he hopped of the bench and chased after Johan.

"Get back here!"

-x-

Judai collapsed onto the grass, panting heavily but smiling widely. Johan collapsed beside him not long after. They both sat in silence until they saw a couple kissing.

"Ewwww, why do they do that? It looks like he's trying to eat her face!" Judai exclaimed.

"I don't know, but a lot of people do it so it must be good." Johan replied. Judai shrugged.

"Maybe, but I've never tried it with anyone." Judai said.

"Do you wanna try it?" Johan asked, Judai looked at him then smiled.

"Sure!" Johan covered Judai's lips with his own and they stayed like that for a few seconds.

"That was no fun!" Judai said once they had both pulled away.

"Johan!" A woman's voice called.

"Ah! That's my mom! Bye Judai!" Johan said and ran off, he looked back at Judai to see him waving and he waved back, before leaving the park with his mom, eagerly telling her what he had done that day.

End Flashback

Johan was startled out the memory by the bell ringing, he quickly grabbed his bag, and ran over to his boyfriend.

"Judai!" Johan yelled and Judai turned round with a smile.

"You know how we both thought we knew each other when we met on the roof?" Johan asked and Judai nodded, confused. "I think I know why."

"Why?" Johan asked, his voice filled with curiosity. Johan grinned and tapped him on the nose.

"Tag! You're it!" Johan yelled and then ran away. Judai stood there stunned as the memory came back to him, he then shook his head and tore after his boyfriend.

"Get back here!"

-x-

(1): Me and Sarah-chan had an argument about where Johan came from, and Norway is finally what we agreed on.

(2): I know Judai didn't have Hane Kuriboh and Johan didn't have the Gem Beasts at that age, but just pretend they did, okay? -wink-

**Lizzie: **XD Another one I really like! And it's long too! I hope you like it!


	13. Snow White Queen

**Lizzie: **Wow, I looked over the reviews before I started to type this out and I kept thinking 'Is this really my story?' Because they were such good reviews! I'm glad you all like my one shots! I hope I'm not taking too long to write these and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai one sided YohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 13: Snow White Queen by Evanescence**

Yohan grinned as he watched the cute brunette wander about, looking around with awe on his face. The grin turned into a frown though as the Osiris boy shook his head and started to call for Johan. He snarled quietly and then sneaked over to Judai.

Judai, obviously not seeing Yohan, jumped when a set of arms wrapped around his waist.

"So you did follow me... How nice." Yohan whispered in Judai's ear and he couldn't help but shiver as the warm breath danced over his ear.

"Let me go so we can duel and I can get Johan back!" Judai said, trying to pull away from Yohan. Yohan snarled again and roughly pulled the boy's hair, making him yelp and bare his neck.

Yohan quickly latched onto where Judai's neck and shoulder with his mouth and started to suck, making the area turn red.

"Ah! L... Let go..." Judai whimpered, still struggling slightly. Yohan didn't like this, so he bit down on the area, making Judai yell and struggle harder.

"Don't worry little one, soon you'll not be able to feel anything." Yohan whispered to Judai. Judai stilled at this.

"W-what do you mean?" Judai asked shakily. Yohan grinned again.

"You see, my saliva has a special property, it's quite like a sedative. That means soon you wont even be able to fight back, making this a whole lot easier for me." And sure enough, Judai was starting to see black around the edges of his vision, and his body was feeling sluggish.

Before Judai fell into the darkness though, he heard something that filled him with terror.

"Soon, you'll belong to me, Judai."

-x-

**Lizzie: **Did... Did I really write this?

**Muse Judai: **Yup.

**Lizzie: **Wow... Well, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!


	14. I'm a Believer

**Lizzie: **I really shouldn't be up right now, It's 2 o'clock in the morning here, but I felt the need to write something and it wouldn't leave me alone, so, here it is!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 14: I'm A Believer by The Monkees (I know it was also sung by Smash Mouth but I prefer the original version... now I sound old -.-)**

Johan's dad had constantly talked about 'Love at first sight', saying that was how he had felt about Johan's mum.

Johan hadn't really believed him, thinking the closest you could get to love at first sight, was lust at first sight.

But when he had first laid eyes on Yuki Judai, his heart had screamed at him. He had tried to deny his feelings for Judai for about a month, but finally asked Judai out one day on the roof.

Judai, thankfully, had said yes, and their first date was a picnic. It had went extremely well and a second date soon followed.

Then a third.

Then a fourth.

Then a fifth.

And so on until they felt like they had been dating forever, and then Johan had proposed to Judai, who agreed to marry him.

Johan swore his ears _still _hurt from all the squealing the Yaoi Fangirls (1) had done.

When Johan had brought Judai to meet his parents, the first thing his dad had done was ask if it was love at first sight. Both had blushed but agreed that it was.

It was then Johan realised he was stupid for not believing his dad when the man had told him about meeting his mom, and he apologised to his dad for not believing the stories. The man instantly forgave him.

He still used the opportunity to rub it in Johan's face though.

-x-

(1): Yaoi Fangirls needs capital letters as they are weapons of mass destruction -nods head sagely-

**Lizzie: **Yay! I like this one! I hope you guys do too!


	15. City of Blinding Lights

**Lizzie: **Here's another chapter! And at a more suitable time of day too.

**Pairing: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, implied sex

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 15: City of Blinding Lights by U2**

Many people had been surprised when Johan and Judai had picked New York as the place to go for their honeymoon, but the two boys believed the city suited them perfectly.

The city was exciting and there were so many things to see, they never got bored.

Right now Johan and Judai were walking down a street and Judai was chattering away happily while looking around in awe. Johan was chuckling at the brunette's enthusiasm.

"We should get to the hotel soon, it's getting late." Johan said. Judai looked at him with a stunned expression on his face. The smaller boy ran out in front of the bluenette and threw his arms out.

"But this is the city that never sleeps! If we sleep we'll miss stuff!" Judai yelled. Johan laughed at Judai but stopped laughing when he noticed something.

Judai seemed to be trying to absorb the lights around him and the light surrounded him making his skin glow and making Judai look ethereal. He also noticed others staring at Judai, their gazes filled with lust.

"Johan, snap out of it!" Judai yelled. Johan blinked and realised Judai was right in front of him, snapping his fingers in front of Johan's face. Johan grabbed Judai's wrist and pulled him towards himself, and then kissed Judai passionately.

When they both finally pulled away from each other, Judai panted and looked slightly ruffled.

"Who said we had to go to sleep?"

And true enough, that night, neither of them got any sleep.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-trying to stop nosebleed from perverted thoughts- I hope you guys enjoyed!


	16. You're My Best Friend

**Lizzie: **I'm really happy! All the reviews are really good and I love them! I'm glad you guys like this collection! I hope you guys enjoy this one too!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 16: You're My Best Friend by Queen**

Johan had never thought being married would be like being with his best friend every day.

But that was what it was like being married to Judai.

They still regularly went out like they had done before they had started dating, the only difference being that they also kissed regularly and that they went home together at the end of the night.

So when their adopted daughter, Hikari, asked Johan why they believed they would stay together forever, it had been easy to answer.

Flashback:

"'Tou-san?" A voice asked from beside him. He looked down to see Hikari looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Johan immediately bent down and picked her up.

"What's wrong Hikari?" Johan asked her gently. A couple of tears ran down Hikari's face before she answered.

"Are you and 'Kaa-san going to split up?" Johan was stunned that Hikari had asked that.

"No, of course not. Why do you think we are?" Johan answered.

"Because Amy-chan's parents split and it's making her really sad because she can only live with one of them and she wants to live with both of them!" Hikari cried and buried her face into Johan's chest. Johan hugged Hikari tightly.

"Well, sometimes people think they're in love but when they stay around that person for a long time they stop loving each other." Johan told Hikari.

"How do you know you and 'Kaa-san are going to stay together?" Hikari asked, her voice sounding muffled.

"Because Judai is my best friend and my husband. Sometimes, the person you'll stay together with for the rest of your life is already the one closest to you." Johan answered easily.

"So does that mean I'll marry Shinji-kun?" Hikari asked, her tears gone.

"You don't need to think about it until you are older, Hikari." He said, putting Hikari down. "Now go and get your 'Kaa-san, were going out for Ramen today, okay?"

"Yay!" Hikari squealed and ran upstairs. Johan chuckled and rolled his eyes. Hikari was as obsessed with Ramen as Judai was with Fried Shrimp.

End Flashback

_'If only all of Hikari's questions were so easy to answer' _Johan mused.

Johan was startled out of his musing when he heard the front door open. He walked onto the living room to see Judai and Hikari taking their coats off. Hikari was very quiet, which was odd as she was usually chattering away about her school day.

"She's been quiet all the way home, I'm getting a bit worried." Judai whispered to Johan. Johan frowned but Hikari chose that moment to pipe up.

"'Kaa-san, 'Tou-san, can I ask you something?" Hikari asked. Johan frowned but nodded. He had a bad feeling about this...

"What's sex?"

Oh dear.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Oh dear indeed. Note: Hikari is about 6 in this so... yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Eternal Flame

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this! -hands out cookies-

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 17: Eternal Flame by The Bangles**

Judai wasn't really one to say sappy or romantic things, in fact he was usually quite naïve to anything to do with love.

But Judai felt like his love for Johan was like an eternal flame, it constantly burned in his chest. Even when Johan did something stupid (Though it was usually Judai doing something stupid) Judai couldn't help but love the bluenette.

Judai used to wonder if Johan felt the same way, but when Johan had told Judai that he loved him, he found that he didn't care if Johan's love for Judai was the same as Judai's love for Johan.

He just never wanted the feeling to leave.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I think I'm getting sappy... I hope you guys enjoyed this!


	18. Kiss Is A Terrible Thing To Waste

**Lizzie: **Yay! My exams are officially OVER! Chemistry as a last exam -.- But, this means I will probably be able to update faster! Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 18: Kiss Is A Terrible Thing To Waste by Meat Loaf**

Johan and Judai had strange habit of always making sure they had some reason for kissing each other, even it was 'I just felt like it.'

Even so, they still kissed each other a lot (And went so much further) and they savoured each one.

Both of them thought that the kisses they gave each other for reassurance sometimes were the most important ones.

But the kisses they looked forward to most were the ones that left them both breathless and signaled little sleep that night.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Whew, is it just me or is it getting hot in here? -fans self- Thanks for reading!


	19. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Lizzie: **Another chapter out so fast? Wow, I guess my imagination was revived when the exams ended. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 19: Can You Feel The Love Tonight? by Elton John (and Lion King cast since I'm listening to the Disney version)**

Johan smiled as he lay next to Judai, who had fallen asleep on the cool grass. He looked at the stars and couldn't help but be reminded of the way Judai's eyes sparkled with innocence and, sometimes, mischief, especially if he was planning to steal somebody's fried shrimp.

Johan then remembered that he would have to wake the brunette up so he could go to his dorm room. Rei had threatened that if Judai didn't make it back that night he would regret it. Johan then smiled slightly as he remembered how their friends had reacted to the news of the two of them dating.

Flashback:

They were sitting in the Osiris cafeteria, Judai having just finished his fourth helping of fried shrimp. Judai looked to see if he could steal anyone else's shrimp, but everyone had finished theirs, causing Judai to pout. Johan found it very hard to resist the temptation to kiss him.

"Oh, Me and Johan have got something to tell you guys." Judai said suddenly. Everyone turned their attention to him and Judai caught Johan's hand and entwined their fingers together. "Me and Johan are, well, we're kinda dating."

There was a long pause and then Johan and Judai were almost blasted back as their friends yelled "FINALLY!"

"I thought I'd have to make you two 'accidentally' kiss each other before you two notice that you love each other." Asuka commented, making the two blush.

"If you hurt him, I'll tear your balls off, got it?" Rei threatened. Johan winced along with all the other guys in the room but nodded.

"Good."

End Flashback

"Johan. Johaaaaaaaaaan. JOHAN!"

Johan jumped when a voice shouted in his ear, and spun round to look at Judai, who had woken up and was looking at him.

"Are you all right? You spaced out." Judai asked him.

"Just thinking about how cute you are when you're asleep." Johan answered him. Judai pouted.

"I'm not cute!" Judai protested. Johan looked at Judai lustfully and Judai couldn't help but shiver.

"I disagree. That pout is making you look very cute." Johan murmured and covered the smaller boy's lips with his own.

It ended up being several hours before Judai made it back to his dorm.

-x-

**Lizzie:** Is it just me or am I writing these kind of endings a lot recently? Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	20. Kiss The Girl

**Lizzie: **Three chapters in one day. Well at least Sarah-chan can't say I'm not working hard on this! On to the chapter!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, JimxKenzan mentioned

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 20: Kiss The Girl by The Little Mermaid Cast**

Johan couldn't believe it. It seemed that _everyone _knew about his crush on Judai, except Judai himself.

Of course, Judai was pretty oblivious to anything about love, so it wasn't very surprising.

Johan's friends all encouraged him to confess, but he was scared of rejection. Only a talk with Jim had managed to convince him he should tell Judai his feelings.

Flashback:

"Oi, Johan, can we talk?" Jim asked from the doorway. Johan looked up from the book he was reading and nodded. Jim walked into the room and sat on the couch.

"You should just walk up to Judai and kiss him." Jim said bluntly. Johan almost dropped his book and spluttered, turning a bright red.

"It's how I confessed to Ty, and look at where we are." Jim continued. Johan nodded slightly, his face still red. Jim and Kenzan were voted by the school as the cutest couple. Of course, he hadn't heard the rumours that if he and Judai finally got together, they would easily win that title.

"So go for it. I'm sure Judai will surprise you." Jim finished. Johan went to ask what Jim meant by that, but Jim walked out the room.

End Flashback

So now, here he was, looking for Judai. He finally spotted him near the school and he nearly slapped himself. How could he have forgotten Judai had been given detention?

"Judai!" Johan yelled and ran up to him. Judai looked round with a smile.

"Johan! Good to see you! Detention was so boring!" Judai said.

"Er, Judai, I've got something to tell you." Johan started. Judai cocked his head and Johan took that as a sign to continue on. "Er, well, you see... You know what, I'll just take Jim's advice."

And with that, he pulled Judai towards him and covered the brunette's lips with his own. Judai was stunned for a minute before he wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and kissed him back. The two didn't hear the cheers of the students around them, too absorbed in each other.

Johan was first to pull away, panting heavily. Judai was also panting, but he looked really happy.

"So, will you go out with me?" Johan asked. Judai replied by pulling him back for another kiss.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yay! I love spiritshipping! And fossilshipping! Both are so cute, though I still personally prefer spiritshipping.


	21. Two Hearts Beat As One

**Lizzie: **Whee! Another chapter! I hope you guys like this one!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings:** BoyxBoy, implied sex

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 21: Two Hearts Beat As One by U2**

Judai sighed as he tried to get to sleep, but failed miserably. He had woken up about an hour ago, and had been unable to go back to sleep.

Judai sighed again and turned to face his lover, who was sleeping peacefully. His face was shining in the dim light thanks to the sweat caused by their... activities earlier.

Judai smiled slightly and stroked Johan's face lightly. He then snuggled up to the bluenette who mumbled something and wrapped his arms around Judai.

Judai pressed his ear against Johan's chest and listened to his heartbeat, the only other sound he could hear was his and Johan's breathing.

Judai was soon lulled to sleep by the rhythmic beating and as he slept, his own heartbeat changed to match Johan's own.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yup, writing these have made me sappy. I'm going to get teased by Sarah-chan... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	22. Amazing

**Lizzie: **All right! A new chapter ^.^... I think I enjoy writing these far too much. XD Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 22: Amazing by Aerosmith**

Johan thought Judai was simply amazing.

Not only did he save duel academy on a regular basis, but he also had several people looking up to him like an older brother, and he had taken that position easily.

Judai listened to all of their worries silently, and when they finally got it of their chest, he would encourage them, giving them the courage to face their problems.

He was also an excellent secret keeper, which was quite surprising.

But what most people didn't realise was that Judai added their problems to his own, holding them until they were sorted. Judai was a sturdy wall, not crumbling even under harsh conditions.

But even the strongest of walls could be destroyed, and Johan vowed he would help build Judai back up when that happened.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hmmm, I'm not sure about this one, I like it but something seems off with it... Oh well. Thanks for reading!


	23. Heaven Can Wait

**Lizzie: **Wow, chapter 23, that means I'm nearly half way done... T.T I don't want this to end!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 23: Heaven Can Wait by Meat Loaf**

Johan had often wondered what heaven was like.

It had started when his uncle had died when he was seven, he had at first wondered if he was in a good place and he had asked his mother about it.

Flashback:

"Mom?" Johan asked. The blue haired woman looked down at him.

"Yes Johan?" She replied.

"Do you think Uncle Tony is happy?" Johan continued. Tears instantly sprung to the woman's eyes and she knelt down and hugged Johan, who instantly returned it.

"Of course he is, he'll be in heaven, probably playing duel monsters with all the people there." Johan smiled at his mom.

"An' he'll be kicking everyone's butts!" Johan cheered and his mother laughed and ruffled his hair.

End Flashback

But now, with Judai, he felt that finding out what it was like in heaven could wait.

Because he was sure being with Judai was better than heaven.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Another sappy one! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	24. Asleep All Day

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! When I saw this song title, I couldn't resist.

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, general weirdness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 24: Asleep All Day by Paramore**

Judai had once again fallen asleep in class. Johan had noticed ages ago but had just rolled his eyes and ignored it, totally used to it by now.

It was a study period anyway, so even Chronos let him sleep.

"No... I can't let that happen." Judai mumbled. Everyone near him looked at him but he was still asleep.

"Can't let what happen Judai?" Johan asked.

"How can you not know what's happening?" Judai replied and Johan grinned. Johan had once had an entire conversation with Judai while he was asleep and now it looked like it was going to happen again.

"Let's just say I've been living under a rock." Johan answered. Their friends looked on curiously, with amusement shining on their faces.

"Even then you should still know the pickles are trying to take over the world." Judai said and Johan had to slap his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"T-the pickles are trying to take over the world?" Johan asked, somehow managing to hold back his laughter. His friends were not so lucky. Asuka, Rei, Sho and Kenzan all still had their hands over their mouths. Jim, Amon and Manjoume were closer to succeeding, but the corners of their lips kept twitching.

"Yes, and Manjoume, the stupid traitor is their leader! Though maybe the purple tutu is controlling his mind, since he wont stop wearing it..." Judai mumbled. Johan lost his control and doubled over with laughter. He heard Rei pounding her fist on the table as she laughed. The only one not laughing that had heard Judai, was Manjoume, who was glaring at the brunette.

The bell chose that moment to ring and Judai's head snapped up, and he saw everyone laughing.

"What's so funny?" Judai asked and Johan calmed down and then started to pull Judai out the classroom.

"Never mind Judai." Johan replied and gave him a quick peck to the lips. Judai looked at him suspiciously.

"Does this have something to do with the fact I'm suddenly craving pickles?"

-x-

**Lizzie: **Ooookay. I guess that's what happens when I try to write when I'm in need of sleep and I'm hyper... I hope you guys enjoyed!


	25. Dancin'

**Lizzie: **I'm halfway done... wow. This is going by really quickly. I'm trying to update at least once everyday so maybe that's why? Anyway, I'm glad I'm getting such wonderful reviews! ^.^ They're making me really happy.

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 25: Dancin' by er, they sing it during Disney parades so, Disney, maybe?**

The music pulsed in Johan's ears as he stood in the corner the club, holding his drink close to him so nobody would knock it out his hand.

He would have danced but he didn't know how and he was content to stand there and watch his boyfriend.

Judai, it turned out, was an excellent dancer and looked ethereal under the club lights as his hips swayed in time with the music.

Johan frowned when he noticed people trying to grab the brunette's bum, but relaxed as Judai deftly avoided them. The song then finished and Judai wandered over to him.

"Hey." Judai greeted, smiling at him. Johan offered him the soda, and Judai took it gratefully, gulping it down.

"You know, I found it hard to control myself with you dancing like that." Johan said and Judai blushed brightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show." Judai said seductively, and leaned over and kissed Johan. Johan instantly wrapped his arms around Judai's waist and they made out passionately for a couple of minutes.

The song changed once again to a dance song that Johan vaguely recognised and Judai smiled.

"I love this song! Come on, Johan!" Judai cried, and pulled Johan to the dance floor, the bluenette protesting all the way.

"I don't know how to dance!" Johan yelled over the music, which seemed to be louder.

"I know this sounds cheesy, but just follow the music." Judai said, already starting to dance. Johan tried to copy his movements, but Judai shook his head and placed his hands on Johan's hips.

"No, not the surface music. Listen for the beat." Judai chided him, and pushed Johan's hips so that he was also swaying in time with the music. Johan closed his eyes and listened to the music, drowning out the crowd. He found himself naturally taking dance steps that he wouldn't have thought of before.

"Hey, that's it! You're really good!" Judai praised him. Johan smiled at him and continued to dance. He found himself lost in the music and watching Judai dance so much that he didn't notice the crowd stopping to watch them. The song finally finished and Johan was startled when he heard sudden clapping.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" Judai asked, smiling. Johan smiled back at him and pulled him close for another kiss, ignoring the cheers and catcalls of the crowd.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hmmmmmm, I like this one! I hope you guys like it too!


	26. Can't Get You Out Of My Head

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! I'm trying to get these out as fast as I can and I'm glad you guys are being patient with me and not demanding I hurry up! On to the chapter!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 26: Can't Get You Out Of My Head by Kylie Minogue**

Johan was forever in Judai's mind.

If he ever let his thoughts wander, they would always land on the bluenette, no matter what he had been thinking of before.

Johan even haunted him in his dreams, some of the dreams made him very glad Sho and Kenzan had moved to the Ra dorm, leaving him the room to himself.

He somehow managed to hide it from Johan, but it was getting harder to do so.

So, when one day, when Johan had kissed him, he felt immense relief. He was thankful that his love was returned.

And that some of his fantasies in his dreams turned into reality.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-dies of nosebleed- I don't even like this song! It's only on my I-Pod because I get it stuck in my head often (Which is ironic considering the title) and listening to the song helps get it out my head!


	27. First Kiss

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! ^.^ I hope you guy's like this one!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 27: First Kiss by New Found Glory**

Most couples first kiss were romantic, but, being Johan and Judai, their first kiss was very different.

It was one day when they were all in the cafeteria, eating their dinner, Judai and Johan having fried shrimp as usual.

Judai finished his first and pouted when he saw his empty plate. He then saw one shrimp lying on Johan's plate, which Johan wasn't looking at in favour of petting Ruby. Judai's eye glinted as he got an idea.

"Hey, Johan?" Judai asked. Johan turned to look at his boyfriend and was shocked when Judai planted his lips onto his own.

What Johan didn't notice was Judai stealing his last fried shrimp. The kiss was broken and Judai popped it into his mouth.

Johan then looked at his plate and noticed his last piece of fried shrimp was gone. His eyes widened as he realised what had happened.

"Hey! You stole my shrimp!" Johan cried as their friends laughed at him.

"All's fair in love and war." Judai replied easily. Johan smirked.

"So that means I can retaliate." Johan said and pulled Judai in to kiss him again.

"Oh, get a room!" Manjoume yelled.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Done! I'm gonna go get some sleep now. Zzzzzzzzz...


	28. King For A Day

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! Judai's gonna hate me for this one...

**Muse Judai: **What did you do?

**Lizzie: **You'll see... -evil grin-

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, cross dressing, implied sex

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 28: King For A Day by Green Day**

"Dare." Judai said bravely. The rest in the circle oohed and Fubuki grinned evilly.

"All right then... I dare you to wear what's in this bag for the rest of the game." Fubuki said, handing him one of the many bags that he had behind him. Judai took it and walked into the bathroom.

"What did you give him?" Asuka asked suspiciously. Fubuki just grinned.

"Fubuki! You're evil!" Judai's voice yelled from the bathroom. Fubuki cackled evilly and ignored the glare that Johan gave him.

"What. Did. You. Give. Him." Johan growled. Fubuki grinned at him.

"Don't worry, you'll like it." He said and looked at the bathroom door eagerly. The rest of the group also turned to the door, curious. What seemed to be hours passed and the door finally opened.

Johan stared at Judai. A maid's outfit. Judai was wearing a full French maid's outfit, complete with bonnet and dolly shoes.

Judai crossed his hands over his chest and glared at Fubuki.

"Are you happy now?" Judai bit out.

"A certain part of my body is _very _happy." Fubuki said dazedly. Asuka would have slapped him but she was to busy staring at Judai.

Judai huffed and knelt down, folding his legs underneath him. Johan finally snapped out of his daze and leant over to kiss Judai passionately. Judai returned it with equal passion. They finally broke the kiss and Johan leaned closer to Judai's ear.

"I think I'm going to enjoy taking that off you tonight." Johan whispered and Judai blushed a bright red.

The rest of the game went without a hitch, though nobody asked for a dare when it was Fubuki's turn.

And, that night, Johan _did _enjoy taking the maid's outfit off Judai.

He almost died of a nosebleed when he saw the white lacy panties that came with the outfit though.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Dies of nosebleed-

**Muse Judai:** Why am I still in the maid's outfit?

**Muse Johan: **Awww, you look so cute Judai.

**Lizzie: **-Twitch, twitch-


	29. Sacrifice

**Lizzie: **Another chapter ^.^ I hope I don't give myself a nosebleed this time...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 29: Sacrifice by t.A.T.u**

When Judai had realised that Johan had pretty much sacrificed himself to save the rest of the school, he couldn't help but wish the bluenette hadn't done so.

It made him feel selfish, and he hated it. His friends had told him that it was normal to want his boyfriend back, but Judai still felt awful that he was being so selfish compared to Johan.

He vowed that he would go and look for Johan on his own, so he didn't ruin Johan's sacrifice to save the school.

He hoped Johan would forgive him, but he just wanted to see Johan's loving eyes again.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Wow... that was... Angsty?


	30. Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

**Lizzie: **Wheee, another chapter! If you can't guess, I'm kinda hyper so this one might be a bit weird...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 30: I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2**

Ever since he had got the Crystal Gem Beast cards, he had been searching for Rainbow Dragon. He had heard the rumours about odd things happening at Duel Academy and had thought there was a chance the card he was looking for was there.

So, when he had been given an invitation to go there, he jumped at the chance.

What he didn't expect was to meet someone like Yuki Judai.

When he had first met the brunette he had felt an instant connection. They had quickly become friends, and almost as quickly they began dating.

Johan still hadn't found the Rainbow Dragon.

But Johan had found something better.

-x-

**Lizzie: **The sappiness is back! I hope you guys liked it! ^.^


	31. Northern Comfort

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! That's the second one today, I think...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, death

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs

_Dream sequence_

-x-

**Song 31: Northern Comfort by Children of Bodom (One of the few screamo bands I listen to.)**

_Judai woke up slowly as he heard a noise from downstairs. He pulled his covers of himself and slipped out of the bed. His small feet padded across the floor as he walked to his door and he pulled it open._

_He listened carefully and he heard his mother's voice talking to somebody._

_He slowly climbed down the stairs and he sow his mother backing away from a man who had a knife in his hand. Judai panicked and did the only thing he could think of, he tackled the man's leg._

"_Gah! What the hell? A kid?" The man yelled and grabbed the collar of Judai's pyjama top and tried to pry him of his leg._

"_You leave 'Kaa-san alone!" Judai yelled and clung on._

"_Judai!" Judai's mother yelled and ran forward to try and get her son away from the man._

_In the ensuing confusion, Judai was stabbed in the stomach. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Judai's mother yelled and she tried to run to Judai but the man stabbed her through her chest and quickly left._

"_...'Kaa-san?" Judai asked weakly. His mother reached over and grabbed his hand._

"_I'm here Judai." The woman whispered. "Why didn't you run?"_

"_B-because when 'Tou-san's gone I'm meant to protect you." Judai answered._

"_Thank you Judai, but I'm your mother, I'm meant to protect _you._" Judai's mother said, smiling softly._

_They lay in silence for a while, too weak to move._

"_Judai, I want you to promise me something." Judai's mother whispered. Judai nodded. "I want you to tell your 'Tou-san that I'll be watching over both of you, okay?" _

"_Of course you'll be watching us, you'll be right there." Judai protested, not liking the way his mother was talking._

"_Yes, I will be, but you wont be able to see me." The woman mumbled getting weaker._

"_Will you be hiding?" Judai asked, confused. He heard his mother chuckle._

"_You'll understand when your older..." She said. Judai felt his mother's hand go limp._

"_'Kaa-san?" He asked, but he got no reply. "...'Kaa-san?"_

_He lay there repeatedly calling his mother, but she never answered._

"_'Kaa-san, please wake up." Judai pleaded. He felt tears dribbling down his face and darkness tinged his vision._

"_'Kaa...san..."_

"Judai! Judai! JUDAI!"

Judai woke with a gasp and he looked around the room in a panic. He saw his boyfriend, Johan_, _looking at him worriedly. He immediately wrapped his arms around the bluenette and cried into his shoulder.

"That dream again?" A voice asked from the doorway. Johan looked over and saw Asuka standing there, along with all their other friends. No doubt they had been woken by Judai's screams.

"Yeah." Johan said simply, stroking the brunette's hair to try and calm him down.

"He doesn't deserve that shit." Fubuki said, startling everybody. Fubuki never swore.

They had only found out about Judai's mother's brutal murder after the police had come to the house they had all bought and told Judai that they thought they thought that they had caught the murderer.

The man had thankfully got a life sentence but seeing the man's face again had caused Judai's nightmares to come back after seven years of not having them.

Johan noticed that Judai had fallen asleep again.

"He's cried himself to sleep." Johan whispered, laying Judai down on the bed again. Since Judai was just wearing pyjama trousers it was easy to see the scar that still stood out from the rest of Judai's skin.

"It's a wonder he lived." Johan said, lightly tracing the scar, causing Judai to shiver. Their friends slowly left the room, going back to their own beds.

Johan turned the light back off and cuddled Judai close and the brunette returned the hug.

Thankfully, no more nightmares came that night.

-x-

**Lizzie: **T.T The angst is back! Poor Judai! I feel awful now! I need a hug! T.T


	32. Accidentally In Love

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! Hopefully, this one wont be as sad...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, lots of clumsiness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs

-x-

**Song 32: Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows**

Sometimes, Johan thought it was a good thing both he and Judai were so clumsy. After all, if they weren't, they might not have met.

Flashback:

Johan had been walking through the hallways, looking over his homework, when he walked right into someone.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen!" Johan said as he bent down to pick up the papers he had dropped. He also noticed there were duel monster cards on the floor.

"It's all right, I wasn't paying attention." A voice said. Johan looked up to see a cute brunette with sparkling chocolate brown eyes. They picked up their stuff and looked at each other.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before." Johan asked.

"Ah, I'm Yuki Judai, the new transfer student." Judai answered.

"I'm Anderson Johan. Nice to meet you." Johan said.

End Flashback

After that, they had quickly become friends, though their friends joked it was a 'Shoujo Manga' moment. Eventually, they did end up dating, but their first kiss was another accident.

Flashback:

Judai was walking backwards, chattering away to Johan about something.

"You know, you're gonna fall if you keep walking like that." Johan said.

"I'll be fine." Judai replied easily. But, as luck had it, Judai fell at that moment. Johan quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward but Judai was not expecting that, so he just fell forwards instead and onto Johan.

Johan's eyes widened when he felt Judai's lips on his own. Both boys blushed brightly and Judai scrambled of Johan.

"G-gomen!" Judai stuttered, reaching down and helping Johan stand up.

"Ah, it's all right." Johan replied, still blushing.

End Flashback

Of course, their friends had also found this very funny, and wouldn't stop laughing for ages. Their clumsiness was becoming famous. In fact it was so bad, Johan had proposed to Judai somewhat accidentally.

Flashback:

Johan was getting very nervous. He was planning to propose to Judai tonight, but he couldn't find the right moment. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it to look at the ring, but since he had been fiddling with the box all night, the ring fell out and rolled across the floor.

"Johan?" Judai asked as Johan cursed and stood up, but Johan didn't reply in favour of looking for the ring.

"Aha!" Johan mumbled under his breath when he saw the ring. He got down on one knee to pick it up and he held it in front of him.

"J-Johan?" Judai stuttered. Johan looked up and noticed he was right in front of Judai. He then vaguely noticed the position he was in.

"Er, Yuki Judai, will you marry me?" Johan asked sheepishly.

End Flashback

Judai had said yes, thankfully, but had laughed along with his friends when they found out the full story.

So maybe it was a good thing men couldn't get pregnant, otherwise their children might have been 'Accidents'

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I needed some humour after that last one. I hope you guys enjoyed!


	33. Enjoy The Silence

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! I'm going to try to get a few done today since tomorrow my study leave ends and I have to go back to school -.- But it will be my final year of school! Whoot! -happy dance-

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 33: Enjoy The Silence by Lacuna Coil**

Judai was known for being loud, hyperactive, and talkative. Johan wasn't nearly as talkative as Judai, but he wasn't known for being quiet either.

Therefore, it surprised them both when they realised that the moments they enjoyed the most were in silence, just snuggled close to each other.

Sure, they did talk a lot, but most of the time they could be found on the roof with them both leaning on each other. Judai's arm would be around Johan's shoulder and Johan's wrapped around Judai's waist.

Of course, this position usually led to a lot of kisses, another reason they enjoyed the silent moments the best.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Jeez, I'm getting really sappy.


	34. Cryin'

**Lizzie: **Okay, another chapter! I hope you guys like this!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, cross dressing, sappiness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs

-x-

**Song 34: Cryin' by Aerosmith**

Judai couldn't believe it. He and Johan were finally getting married. Judai was desperately trying to stay still as Asuka tried to put the veil on his head.

"Stay still!" Asuka snapped.

"I can't! I'm just so excited! Heck, I'm so excited I don't even care about the dress now!" Judai cried. When Asuka and Rei had first told him they would be getting him to wear a wedding dress, he had fought tooth and nail against it, but they had worn him down and he eventually agreed.

The dress, he had to admit, was beautiful. It had a corset like top, which combined with some padding, made him look like he had a small bust. The top also had some darker material on it, giving it a pattern. The top part of the skirt flared out and looked and felt like it was white silk. The bottom part of the skirt was like the top, except the patterns looked slightly floral. (1)

He waited nervously for the 'Here Comes The Bride' music to start so he could see Johan.

When he heard it, he took a deep breath and walked out into the hall, keeping his head high. When he saw Johan though, all thoughts flew out the window. Johan looked very handsome in his black Tuxedo with a white shirt underneath the jacket.

He walked on, encouraged by the murmurs of 'Oh god, he looks so cute!' and 'Wow, Judai looks _amazing _in that dress.'

When he got to the alter, Johan leant over and gave him a peck on the cheek through the veil.

"You're absolutely breathtaking in that." He whispered into Judai's ear, making him blush.

"Well, if the two lovebirds are finished..." The priest started, causing both boys to blush a bright red and the guests chuckled.

As the priest went through the speech he was meant to give, Judai felt tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to rub them away discreetly, but Johan noticed. Thankfully, he just brushed it off, thinking Judai had something in his eye.

When Judai rubbed his eyes again, however, he didn't brush it off.

"Are you crying?" Johan asked.

"Shut up, I'm just so happy..." Judai whispered back. Johan grinned at him, reassuring him it was all right. Though he did hear people whisper 'Awww, he's crying! That's so cute!'

"Do you, Judai Yuki, take Johan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Judai.

"I do." Judai said clearly.

"And do you, Johan Anderson, take Judai to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Johan.

"I do." Johan stated, smiling at Judai.

"You may now kiss the groom." The priest said. Johan flipped the veil away from Judai's face and pulled him in and kissed him passionately.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband." The priest finished.

"Finally! I can't wait to get this off!" Judai yelled when the kiss was finally broken. There were lots of laughs and somebody wolf whistled, making Judai blush when he realised what he had said had sounded like.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Judai cried as his face burned. This just made more people burst out laughing.

-x-

(1) I'm terrible at describing clothes so, to see the dress, go to:

h t t p : / / farm3 (dot) static (dot) flickr (dot) com/ 2252/ 2285349960 _ e5fa3e880a (dot) jpg

Just remove the spaces and replace the (dot)s with .s, The Link is also on my profile.

**Lizzie: **Whew, it's done! I'm sorry if I didn't describe the wedding ceremony well enough or if I got some part wrong, but I don't know much about weddings...


	35. Naked

**Lizzie: **Whoot! Another chapter! School started back again today, so updates will probably be slowing down.

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, slightly sexual themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 35: Naked by Avril Lavigne**

Judai felt naked under Johan's gaze.

He felt like Johan could see right into his head, reading his every thought and emotion. It felt a bit strange at times, but Judai quickly got used to it.

When he had started to date Johan, he had noticed that Johan's eyes were not also piercing, but also showed Johan's emotions and thoughts clearly.

But Judai still couldn't help but shiver when Johan's gaze was filled with love for him.

It also didn't help that Johan had recently taken to undressing Judai with his eyes.

-x-

**Lizzie:** Wow... That's the second one describing Johan's eyes... XD


	36. Sweet Kiss

**Lizzie: **All right, there wont be _ANY_ updates tomorrow. Now, before you guys lynch me, I have an explanation. Just about... uh... half an hour ago? I suddenly got invited to go to York with Charlie and her family tomorrow to see the bed races. I wont get back until Sunday, so no updates till then, sorry.

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 36: Sweet Kiss by ****Pzychobitch (This song is weird, but I kinda like it anyway -shrug-)**

Judai loved to eat sweet things, but mainly sweet fruits. He did like sweets and chocolate but he always said he preferred strawberries over chocolate. (But he'd _never _turn down chocolate covered strawberries.

It wasn't some health fad that Judai was trying to follow, he just preferred natural sweetness over sugar loaded sweets.

But, eating all those sweet fruits had amounted to one thing.

Judai himself tasted sweet when Johan kissed him. He found it addicting and couldn't get enough of it.

Now he just wondered if the _other_ parts of Judai's body tasted as sweet as his lips.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-major nosebleed-


	37. My Heart

**Lizzie:** I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! -hears scream of terror- I'm not _that _bad, am I? Anyway, I'm back from Knaresborough, which was were the bed races were, and it was lots of fun! Except for one thing. After watching the bed races, we went to this park which had a zip line.

Now, I'm _extremely _clumsy. I once fell down a flight of stairs, stood up, told everyone I was fine, and then promptly walked into a glass door. -.- Anyway, that means I'd never been on a zip line because I wasn't trusted near them.

Anyway, this zip line had a spring on the end which stopped the thing you sit on, swung you, then you go backwards, and I wasn't expecting the sudden stop so I was thrown off and I landed head first. I went to the A & E ward (Accident and Emergency) and I was diagnosed with Grade Three Whiplash. Which hurts. A lot. So, I might get more free time to write these since mum's trying to keep me home now.

**Pairing: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 37: My Heart by Paramore**

Judai usually kept his heart closely guarded. Sure, his friends would forever be in his heart, but it took a long time for Judai to completely trust them, no matter how quickly they became friends.

But, when Johan had transferred to the academy, he had instantly taken a place in Judai's heart, which surprised the brunette greatly.

After a while Judai had realised Johan hadn't taken a place in his heart.

He had stolen it.

But Judai didn't care, because Johan had given his heart to him in return.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hmmm, the authors note at the top is longer than the actual one shot -.-


	38. The Game

**Lizzie:** Heya! It's another chapter! I'm sorry I'm updating so slowly but school and life are both getting in the way.

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy and some of you might _loathe _me after this chapter, but, if I tell you why, I'll spoil it :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 38: The Game by Lacuna Coil**

It was a study period in class, but, since a test was coming up soon, everybody was actually studying.

Even Judai was awake and looking through the textbook, though he looked like he was going to fall asleep any moment.

So, all was pretty quiet, until Judai broke the silence.

"Argh! I lost the game!" Judai cried suddenly, burying his face in his arms. The room was filled with groaning and there were yells of 'I lost the game!' and 'Yuki, you idiot!'

"I'm seriously confused." Johan said and Jim, Amon and O'Brien nodded in agreement.

"Okay, there are three rules to the game. 1) You are now playing the game. 2) If you think of the game, you have lost the game. And finally, 3) If you lose the game, you must announce it to everyone." Judai explained. Johan smirked and leaned in close to the brunette.

"It sounds like fun, but I think I prefer _our_ games, don't you?" He whispered to the now bright red boy.

"Johan!" Judai squeaked, his face flaming. The bluenette just smiled at him.

Soon after, the class went back into the comfortable silence. But, sadly, it was once again broken.

"I lost the game!"

"Johan!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **You wont believe how many times I lost the game while writing this. In fact, that was how I got the idea. I had looked at the song title and lost the game, and then this spawned from it. Oh! If you weren't playing the game before, you are now! How exciting!


	39. Lesson Number One

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! ^.^

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs. (Trust me, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it'd be _very _different)

-x-

**Song 39: Lesson Number One by Mulan Cast**

"So, you excited about this?" Johan asked the small boy next to him.

"Very! Thanks for taking me Anderson-san!" The boy replied. The kid was actually Johan's next door neighbour, but his parents had been called to a meeting and had asked Johan to take the kid to his first Kendo lesson. Johan, being Johan, had been unable to refuse so here he was.

"I've told you before Takashi, just call me Johan." Johan said in amusement. They arrived at the dojo and Takashi cheered and ran in, only pausing to take his shoes off. Johan chuckled and rolled his eyes, following the excited boy, also taking his shoes off before entering the dojo.

The dojo was large and very clean. It also had a slightly homely feel to it.

"Ah! Hello, are you this one's dad?" A voice asked. Johan turned round to see Takashi next to a brown haired man.

The man couldn't have older than 25, he had brown spiky hair that had a mop of light, almost orange, brown hair at the top. He had a slightly angular face with sparkling brown eyes and pale pink lips. His build was slight, but Johan could see some muscle on him.

"Ah, no. I'm his neighbour, his parents were called to a meeting you see..." Johan started, rubbing his head sheepishly. The brunette stopped him from saying anything else by laughing.

"I get it. Anyway, I'm Judai, nice to meet you!" Judai said happily.

"I'm Johan." Johan returned. Judai took that time to examine the bluenette before him. Johan had light blue hair that defied gravity, not that he had any room to talk. The bluenette had an angular face with amazing green eyes. His build was lean, and Judai could tell the taller man worked out.

"So, are you a student?" Johan asked, gesturing to Judai's uniform which consisted of a hakama, bōgu and a keikogi. (1)

"No, I'm the teacher." Judai said and walked to the front of the class, leaving behind a stunned Johan.

"All right. Class! Gather here!" Judai yelled. The kids immediately gathered and sat on the floor in front of Judai.

"Okay, now, the first lesson is going to be balance." Judai started.

"Why would we want to learn balance?" One kid sneered.

"Because you wont win any competitions if you fall over when you swing your shinai.(2)" Judai said lightly, making the kids giggle and the boy blush.

"Now, the first thing you should know about balance is that you need to use two elements. Earth and wind." Judai started, picking up a shinai.

"You need to be strong and stable like the earth, so your swings wont make you fall over." Judai continued, swinging the shinai in two long strokes, making the kids ooh in awe.

"And you need to be like the wind, fast and constantly moving." Judai finished, suddenly speeding up his swings and moving as if facing an invisible opponent.

"Now, I want you to use your bokken (3) in a mock fight, all right?" Judai instructed. The group nodded and split into pairs. Battle cries soon filled the air and Judai wandered around, occasionally correcting one of the kids posture or showing them the correct way to hold their bokken.

Soon, the lesson ended and the parents stood up from their position on the floor and lead their kids out the dojo.

"Takashi, could you wait outside for a moment?" Johan asked. Takashi frowned but nodded and walked out the dojo, leaving him alone with Judai.

"You're great with them, by the way." Johan said to the brunette, who smiled at him.

"Thanks." Judai replied, blushing slightly.

"Um... Do you uh... wanna go out for dinner sometime?" Johan asked, his face burning. Judai turned red as well but smiled even wider.

"Sure!"

-x-

(1) Hakama: Basically a pair of pants, (Trousers if you're british) that have very wide legs

Bōgu: The armour worn in kendo.

Keikogi: Jacket worn under the bōgu.

(2) A shinai is a sword that resembles a katana, except it's made of bamboo. It's what's used in kendo competitions, I think...

(3) A bokken is a wooden sword that also resembles a katana. It's usually used for practice.

**Lizzie: **And... done!


	40. Favorite Things

**Lizzie: **I'm on chapter 40, which means I'm on the last ten... I don't know what to feel. Part of me is happy that I'm close to finishing it, while another part of me doesn't want this to end because I've enjoyed writing these so much.

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 40: Favorite Things by Sound of Music Cast (I don't really like the musical, but I like this song)**

Judai had many loves in his life.

One of them was duelling, obviously. He loved the thrill of summoning monsters, attacking and he loved it when it was a close match and he had to give it his all.

Another one was fried shrimp. He could eat them all day quiet happily and still have room for more.

He also loved his family. True, his parents were constantly away on business, but they were still close and they cared for each other greatly.

His friends were another bright spot in his life, they were like a second family to him, the brothers and sisters he had always wanted but never had. He loved hanging out with them, as something usually happened that could make him laugh around them. Like that time with the pixie stix, lots of coffee, Manjoume, Pharaoh and fake cat ears and a tail. Now _that_ was funny.

And last but in no way least, Johan was a love of his life. He also seemed to combine all of his loves. He was fun to duel against, made _amazing _fried shrimp, was practically family, and a great friend.

It also helped that his kisses were mind blowing.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hehe, I like this one.


	41. Love Like Winter

**Lizzie: **I think I enjoy writing these too much... Oh well ^.^

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 41: Love Like Winter by AFI**

Judai never really struggled to find something to compare his love with Johan to.

He believed that their love was like the winter. During the winter, the cold embraced Judai like Johan did. Also, when it was snowing, winter had amazing moments that just begged to be on a photograph or a painting, and Judai and Johan had moments like that too.

There was also the fact that christmas came with winter, and both Johan and Judai believed christmas to be about cherishing everything they had in their lives, and they cherished each other.

And lastly, but probably the most important, the winter brought the cold, which meant a lot of snuggling and getting _busy _to keep each other warm.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Sarah-chan's gonna call me a hentai, but I don't care, I liked this one.


	42. Evil Angel

**Lizzie: **I actually don't know what to say 0.o

**Pairings: **Slight JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 42: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin**

There were times Johan thought that Judai was truly an angel.

How could he not? Judai was beautiful, powerful, a bit naïve and always helping others, which were all qualities that were associated with angels.

But Judai also had the power of darkness, which many people still believed to be evil. True, Judai would never harm an innocent with his powers intentionally, but the fear of darkness was still in peoples hearts.

Johan knew that the only time Judai would ever harm somebody intentionally was if they hurt his friends first.

Judai may still be feared by people who refused to see that his power was not evil, but he would still protect them with his black and broken wings.

-x-

**Lizzie:** Not my usual style, but I like it.


	43. Right Here In My Arms

**Lizzie:** Another one so quickly? I really do enjoy writing these too much...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 43: Right Here In My Arms by HIM**

Judai absolutely loved cuddling with Johan. He loved the way that Johan's arms offered him protection, even though they both knew he didn't need it.

He also loved the fact that Johan was just tall enough to rest his chin on the top of Judai's head, and Judai's nose would be buried in the crook of Johan's neck, inhaling the scent he couldn't identify but loved anyway.

Another thing was the warmth it provided, not just a physical warmth but also the warmth of Johan's love.

Judai was glad Johan also liked cuddling, as he didn't know how he'd go on without those hugs.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I want a hug from Mark now... -wanders off to find Mark-


	44. Extraordinary Girl

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! ^.^

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 44: Extraordinary Girl by Green Day**

Judai was extraordinary. Many people would agree with him, but they didn't know quite how extraordinary Judai was.

Even though Judai had many problems of his own, he would still take on the duty to save duel academy without complaint.

Judai was constantly giving off a happy aura, which made the others around him happy too. Even if they didn't admit it -cough-Manjoume-cough-.

There were several people who looked up to him as an older brother, he even had several people calling him 'Aniki'! But Judai always slid into his role, and looked out for them like an older brother would.

Judai was actually just an abnormally happy and helpful person, but that was what made him extraordinary.

And that was why Johan loved him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **D'aaaaaaaaw. Johan's such a sweet heart.


	45. Home

**Lizzie: **Yup, another chapter out really close to the last one. I bet you guys weren't expecting this!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 45: Home by Breaking Benjamin**

Judai was never quite sure were his home was.

His family home would be the first choice, but it never felt like home due to his parents never being there.

His second choice was his grandmother's home. He was usually sent there when his parents were away. For quite a while, he had believed that to be his home. But then his grandmother passed away due to lung cancer and her house held too many now painful memories to call it home.

His third choice was duel academy. It was the place that felt most like a home to him, with friends that were like family and so many fond memories. But still something felt missing.

It was when he saw loving emerald green eyes and a warm smile he finally knew where his home was.

It was with Johan.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I guess I'm in a really sappy mood, I wonder why...


	46. I Love You Prelude To Tragedy

**Lizzie: **Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but my roommate keeps taking the computer. Oh, I have another story out called Caffeine, Candy, Cats and Chaos which is based off the Manjoume thing in chapter 40: Favorite Things!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 46: I Love You (Prelude To Tragedy) by HIM**

It was obvious both Johan and Judai were in love with each other, you'd have to be blind not to be able to see it.

But unfortunately, it was unlikely to last.

With Johan's impending return to North Academy it would be extremely hard to continue, no matter how much they loved each other.

Johan didn't want Judai to move from duel academy as it would mean he would be away from his friends, and Judai didn't want Johan to be away from his parents too long.

So, they made the most of the time the had left.

After all, long distance relationships hardly ever worked out.

-x-

**Lizzie: **T.T Poor Johan! Poor Judai!


	47. Laughter and Merriment

**Lizzie: A**nother chapter! I'm hyper! -runs in pentagons- Wheeeeeee!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 47: Laughter and Merriment by Yoko Shimomura (Yes, this is from the KH soundtrack, therefore an instrumental, but I got inspiration from it!)**

"I'm bored." Judai said. The rest of the gang groaned.

"I know, so are we!" Asuka snapped. The were all in Manjoume's room just lazing about.

"I'm tempted to go to my dorm and just sleep." Judai said, yawning and stretching, raising his arms in the air. Johan also moved at that moment to get rid of a cramp in his arm, and since both Johan and Judai were next to each other, Johan's arm brushed against Judai's side.

"Gah!" Judai yelped, jumping away from Johan and a burst of giggles escaped from the brunette's mouth.

"What the?" Sho asked.

"Are you ticklish Judai?" Johan asked with an evil grin. He didn't wait for an answer though and reached over and tickled Judai's side. Judai let out a burst of helpless giggles and tried to squirm away.

"I think we've found our entertainment." Manjoume stated and the rest of the gang surrounded Judai and started tickling him.

"G-guys! S-s-stop!" Judai managed to get out through his laughter. They ignored Judai's plea and kept on tickling him.

After a while, the fun died down and they stopped. Judai was now mussed up, his face was red, and he was panting. Johan suddenly pulled him in for a kiss and Judai eagerly returned it.

"What was that for?" Judai asked when the kiss was broken.

"You just looked cute like that." Johan said, which made Judai blush a darker shade of red.

"Jeez, with you two we don't even have to get romantic movies to get corny moments." Manjoume said. All he got for that was glares.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Did you know that when you're tickled, your body is telling your brain there is some sort of bug on you and your brain panics and the helpless laughter is a response to that panic?

**Muse Johan: **Really?

**Lizzie: **Yup! I found that out because I was looking to see if there was a way to stop yourself from being ticklish, since I'm very ticklish.

**All Muses: **You're ticklish? -evil glint in eye-

**Lizzie: **Yup, and all over too. Wait... why are you guys looking at me like that? You're not going to...?

All the muses pounce. The screen fades to black and all that is heard is Lizzie's laughter and pleading.


	48. Anything For You

**Lizzie: **Another chapter!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 48: Anything For You by Evanescence**

Judai would do a lot of things for any of his friends, it was just in his nature to do so.

But Judai knew he'd do _anything _for Johan.

Even if it meant leaving him, as long as it helped Johan, he'd do it.

He knew it would break his heart to do so, but he wouldn't hesitate to save Johan's life by leaving him, if the situation ever arose.

But so far, even Johan _still _hasn't been able to make Judai give up his fried shrimp.

-x-

**Muse Judai: **I'll never give up fried shrimp!

**Lizzie: **Would you give your fried shrimp to a staving Johan?

**Muse Judai: **Okay, that's one time I'd give up my fried shrimp.


	49. Butterfly

**Lizzie: **Second chapter today ^.^

**Muse Johan: **Lizzie... It's 5 to midnight!

**Lizzie: **So? I got the urge to write...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs.

-x-

**Song 49: Butterfly by **

"Johan, you look awesome in that!" Judai said. They were both at a costume party with the rest of the gang. Johan had dressed up as a knight.

"Thanks. So do you." Johan returned. Judai was dressed as a prince.

"I still think it would have been funnier if Judai was dressed as a princess and you as a prince, Johan." Fubuki said, dressed as a rock star.

"Ah, but that would have been pointless as Johan's already my prince charming." Judai said with a grin and Johan blushed. "And I'm not a girl!"

"It could be worse, you could be a damsel in distress." Asuka said. She was dressed as an angel.

"Nah, that's Sho's job." Johan remarked with a smirk, looking at the small bluenette who was dressed as a teddy bear.

"Hey!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **Er, the song actually goes on about finding a samurai and my mind translated it to a knight and then this spawned. I like it though ^.^


	50. Forever

**Lizzie: **This is the last chapter... T.T

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs. Or V for Vendetta.

-x-

**Song 50: Forever by Kamelot**

Judai and Johan were snuggled up on the couch after watching V for Vendetta.

"How could she love him after all he put her through?" Judai asked.

"I dunno. I guess love is just weird like that." Johan replied.

Judai seemed to accept his answer and snuggled further into Johan. The bluenette responded by tightening the hold he had on Judai.

"Jeg elsker deg(1)." Johan said suddenly, looking down at the brunette with a fond smile.

"Aishiteru.(2)" Judai replied and leaned forward to close the gap between his husband.

And they both knew the would never take back their vows of loving each other forever.

-x-

(1) According to google translate, it's 'I love you' in Norwegian.

(2) 'I love you' in Japanese

**Lizzie: **And... done. I... I can't believe it's over.

**Muse Judai: **Actually, you have got that thing...

**Lizzie: **Oh yeah! I'm going to be going over this and correcting grammar and spelling mistakes. So if you read this again, you may notice some differences... though I think I'm going to re-write chapter one completely.


End file.
